


warm body

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [51]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Established Relationship, M/M, had to do a fix it breakfast thing because of the failed one in detroit evolution, idk just cute domesticity shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: gavin wakes up to an empty bed only to find nines in the kitchen making breakfast for him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: dhylen writes one shots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	warm body

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally short as fuck, but it's fluff and it was fun. my first reed900 fic, i hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> prompt from mymycorrhizae on tumblr:  
> Writing prompt for DE: established relationship reed900 with Gavin waking up to Nines having made breakfast. As a fluffy fix-it for the angsty scene from the movie. Please and THANK YOU!!

Nines doesn't sleep, Gavin knows this, but still, even after all this time, it's strange waking up in a bed alone after falling asleep in sturdy arms. There's no heartbeat in the chest he lay his head on, there's no smooth rise and fall of lungs inflating and deflating with breaths, soft little snores are nonexistent too. If Nines were able to sleep, Gavin is sure it would be the softest thing he could ever witness. The closest he can get is watching Nines go into a trance-like state as he slips into the simulation in his head he likes to call his zen-place.

So waking up without Nines beside him is not something he could ever get used to he doesn't think. Not exactly something he wants to get used to, either. It happens often enough for Gavin not to be instantly worried that Nines has taken off, but it still sucks. What he wouldn't give to have the body of the man he loves flush with his own, turning up the heat from his core, and warming under the covers in the cool winter weather.

Unlike any other time he has awoken alone in bed, Gavin smells bacon, and a mixture of what he can only assume is coffee and pancakes. A soft smile on his face, he rubs sleepily at his eyes and swings his legs over the side of the mattress, readying himself to walk into the kitchen.

Casual intimacy is not something he's ever had much practice in, not something he thinks he's all that good at. But there's something about Nines that makes everything seem so easy, like slicing into a cake with the sharpest knife in the kitchen. Dumb analogy, he is fully aware, but it works.

As quietly as he can, Gavin walks up behind his partner and winds his arms around his torso, gently pressing a kiss to the clothed shoulder blade. 

"Morning, Detective," Gavin hears rumble smoothly from in front of him.

It's too early for any words to form coherent sounds from his mouth, so instead, he hums contentedly in response.

"Coffee has just been brewed, should be at the perfect temperature that it's still warm enough to satisfy you, but not too hot that it burns your mouth." Nines really does think of everything, and as much as Gavin would love to inhale his beverage, he really doesn't want to let go. Not yet.

A tender touch on his hand pulls him out of his half asleep stupor, and their fingers interlock seamlessly. "Drink up, can't have you grumpy without coffee. Regular grumpy you is bad enough."

Laughing, he playfully shoves Nines' back as he pulls away. "Fuck you, Tin Can."

"No thanks."


End file.
